Orgulho
by Junnie Armstrong
Summary: Harry apertou a carta entre os dedos enquanto pressionava-a contra o peito, as lágrimas vieram a seus olhos antes que pudesse conte-las, e ele agradeceu aquele estranho por passar-lhe as palavras que seus pais escreveram apenas para ele.


**Orgulho**

Harry acordou bem disposto naquela manhã de sábado, sua esposa Gina ainda dormia em seu quarto assim como sua filha mais nova Lílian que ainda não tinha idade suficiente para ir á escola, decidiu preparar o café. Olhou pela janela da cozinha e franziu o cenho ao notar o carteiro trouxa tentando descobrir seu endereço enquanto segurava um pacote de tamanho pequeno entre os dedos, abriu a porta para recebê-lo, sorrindo, ao ver a confusão do homem quanto à casa que não estava lá no segundo anterior, este coçou o queixo e entregou-lhe o pacote pedindo que assinasse o recebimento, o que foi prontamente atendido por Harry.

Era um pacote embrulhado em papel pardo e amarrado com uma fita de cetim vermelha, as letras grandes e redondas traziam apenas seu nome e endereço omitindo o remetente, ele desamarrou-o e abriu vendo que continha duas cartas a primeira com letras vermelhas assim como as do pacote:

"_Sei que deveria apresentar-me, mais nesse momento de minha vida isso não é mais necessário. Hoje não sou ninguém, e realmente duvido que algum dia tenha sido. Pode parecer-lhe estranho mais a única coisa que tenho e que realmente considero minha no presente são as memórias de meus tempos de juventude, memórias em que eu podia sorrir, pois estava com gente que realmente amava de todo coração. Todos estão mortos, mas pelo menos agora sei que meus filhos poderão viver em um futuro de paz, tudo isso se deve a você Harry Potter. Achei que deveria finalmente receber o que seus pais confiaram a mim há muito tempo, desculpe a demora para lhe entregar."_

Harry tremeu ao ler aquelas palavras e logo pegou a outra carta, esta estava escrita em letras azuis e brilhantes com caligrafia fina e bonita:

"_Olá Harry,_

_Sei que é cedo para escrever pra você já que é apenas um bebe, mais sei também que se esta lendo isto é porque eu e Lílian já estamos mortos e você, bem, já não é mais um bebe. Nós vivemos em tempos difíceis Harry, tempos em que esconder-se é a única forma de sobreviver, não me leve a mal eu amo minha vida, mas como seu pai devo te dizer nunca fui bom em me esconder e sua mãe bem sabe disso, tanto que ela também odeia a situação em que nos encontramos agora. Sabemos que não ficaremos assim por muito tempo, mas queremos continuar o quanto pudermos, porque queremos que você viva Harry, que sorria com nossos amigos e com os seus próprios, queremos que chame Sirius de padrinho-quase-tiu e que faça Remo brincar com você quando ele estiver cansado. E é por isso que deixamos essa mensagem:_

_Não pare nas mãos do governo ou você não terá um lugar para chamar de lar até seus dezoito anos._

_Cresça, case-se, fique solteiro. Ame mulheres, homens ou o que quiser._

_Tenha filhos, compre um cachorro, fique sozinho ou more com amigos._

_Trabalhe com o que der, cresça, mude de profissão._

_Não se importe em começar de baixo, numa profissão humilhante, um dia você muda. Mas nunca se esqueça de ser o melhor no que quer que você trabalhe._

_Termine a escola, vire auror, jogador de quadribol, ministro da magia, professor de poções, jogador de dominó, o que for._

_Mas faça tudo pra chegar a minha idade e poder dizer que tudo que você tem, conseguiu com seu esforço._

_E não se esqueça que eu e sua mãe sempre o amaremos independentemente de qualquer coisa... Você é nosso orgulho, e único tesouro, Harry._

_Por: James e Lílian Potter"_

Harry apertou a carta entre os dedos enquanto pressionava-a contra o peito, as lágrimas vieram a seus olhos antes que pudesse conte-las, e ele agradeceu aquele estranho por passar-lhe as palavras que seus pais escreveram apenas para ele. Naquele momento ele amou ainda mais James e Lílian Potter e sentiu-se orgulhoso por atender as expectativas deles. Em algum lugar fora da compreensão humana aquele casal sorriu.

(Juliana Natália Nascimento Santana).


End file.
